Bathed in Moonlight
by Shinigami29
Summary: Clow Reed knew everything, so knowing that one of his greatest enemies would come for Sakura once she became the new master of the Clow Cards, he created her a teacher who would come at the right time with a message... Now Sakura is 14. Is it time?
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
It was a rainy night, but even though it drizzled down on the garden, there was not a cloud in site. A thin cresent moon shone beautifully overhead, cast out in a sea of jewels. But the serene atmosphere did not reach everyone; sitting amid the beds of roses, all on her own, was a girl...  
  
From the outside looking in, one would think she was crying. Sadly, she was. But the most peculiar thing were the fifty cards, floating around her in circles with a soft glow.  
  
Hiding the garden from the prying eyes of onlookers, was a large mansion, and whether by coincidence or chance, a dark figure stood illuminated in a doorway. Watching the girl from afar did not satisfy the figure, it seemed, for he started along the path to greet her.  
  
"That is the last one," the girl sniffled as she let go of a card, and it joined the ever lasting circle. The figure stopped, admiring her with a smile.  
  
"There's one left," he said gently, causing her to jump. She looked up at him with confusion and sadness in her crimson eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked, looking away to cleanse her face of her tears.  
  
"One last card to bless," he said as an explination. He stepped into the circle of light, revealing what he held in his arms: a thick red book with intricate gold designs, an hour glass pendant, and a single card. "I am not going to let you leave until you've blessed my last creation."  
  
The girl looked up at him once again, biting her lip, but she stood from where she sat kneeling to face him fully. With another mysterious smile he let go of the card, and it floated in front of him. She bekoned it forwards with her eyes, and it slipped through the circle, and into her hands.  
  
"Illusion," she whispered it's name, sadness temporarily forgotten. She shut her eyes. "May you serve your master well, and be strong..." she placed a kiss on it's name, and let it join the circle between Mirror and Shadow. She looked to the ground again, silence cloaking over them.  
  
"You are leaving," the figure said knowingly. The girl only knodded. "You know that Yue didn't mean it..."  
  
"He sounded like he meant it," she muttered, tears falling down her already tear-stained cheeks.  
  
"He is a very convincing actor, yes," he agreed, opening the thick book; one by one the cards placed themselves into a gutted opening. "But you must remember that he isn't human."  
  
"Neither am I," she hissed, angrilly wipping her cheeks again. "Yet I love him..."  
  
"It is easier for you," he sighed. "But he is only playing his part in the game."  
  
"Then he must learn the difference between the game," she said fiercely, tears threatening to spill again. "And real life!"  
  
"He will learn with time," he said calmly. "Between you, him, and Cerberus, he is the youngest, and you being the oldest should not pressure him to grow beyond which he was created for. The three of you work well together, and all of you will need to help the new Master once I am gone."  
  
"Yes," she nodded again, controlling her composure. "I promise to help the new Master... but only after the cards are comfortable with him, and completely under his control... deal?"  
  
"Actually..." he grinned boyishly. "I was hoping you would help with my final message to you all... I was going to wait to tell you, but I feel that you and I shall not meet again in person..." she nodded again.  
  
"I shall do anything you ask, Master."  
  
"Then one last game you shall play," his eyes twinkled as he held up the hour glass pendant and turned it. He pushed it into her hands as the sand started to fall with a soft rhythm against the glass. "And you shall not draw as you usually do, but win... and then I shall give my final mesage." she nodded once more, and turned to leave the gardens for the last time. "Oh, and Chi?" She paused, "remember this... everything comes down to the last in the end."  
  
With little contemplation over his words, she left. 


	2. Transfer Students

Transfer Students  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Fujitaka Kinomoto called up the stairs to his 14 yeard old daughter. "Your going to be late for your first day of school!"  
  
"Hoe! Coming!" She yelled back, the sounds of a girl rushing to get ready following. Mr. Kinomoto sighed and returned to the kitchen to see his eldest child still sitting there drinking his coffee.  
  
"I thought you wanted to be early," he said, setting Sakura's breakfast on the table. "Why are you still here?"  
  
"Decided I'd be nice and give the monster a ride to school," Touya shrugged. Unfortunately, at the same time, Sakura entered the room.  
  
"I am NOT a monster!" She yelled at him as she sat down. "And I do NOT need a ride!"  
  
"Suit yourself," Touya shrugged again. Mr. Kinomoto chuckled. The 21 year old stood up, and grabbing a piece of toast, headed out. "First day of university, here I come."  
  
"If you need anything Touya!" Mr. Kinomoto called as he left. "I'll be there in the afternoon!"  
  
"Alright dad!" Touya called back, before closing the door. He pulled the keys to his moterbike out of his pocket as he walked over to it, and snatched his helmet from the seat. He secured it on his head as he sat down, and revving the engine, was off.  
  
It took him 15 minutes to get to the universitly (it would of been 10, but he stopped for gas and a chocolate bar), and then another five minutes to find a parking space in the large parking lot. He was glad when he got to the spot he agreed to met Yukito at. With a small sigh, he sat down on a bench and looked around for his friend. He didn't spot him right away, but noticed many other people he did know. Then he felt something...  
  
When he gave his powers to Yue years ago, he had not been as good with knowing when Sakura was in trouble or not. But over the years, his magic started to return to him, and though considerably weaker, and usually not working, he could sense Yue and Sakura and a few other magical beings that he knew were around, even if he couldn't see them.  
  
But this wasn't familiar... no, this was something that would probably have his genki sister sneaking out at night... again. Before he could look for the sourse of the aura though, he heard a voice that he had not heard for almost three years now...  
  
"TOUYA!!" Someone screamed. Immediately he jumped up and tried to run, but within seconds he was jumped upon and dragged to the ground. He could feel everyones' eyes on them, and groaning, he silently wished to sink into the ground and die quietly. "Didja miss me? I betcha didn't think I would come back!"  
  
"You got me there Ruby..." he muttered through gritted teeth. "Now will you get off me?" Reluctantly the mohagany haired girl complied, and waited patiently as he stood up before hugging him tightly.  
  
"I missed you SO much" Ruby squeeled as Touya struggled to push her away. It was no use... Thats when he heard the laughter. Looking up he saw Yukito smiling at him warmly, and beside him...  
  
For a moment, his senses tingled again.  
  
"Who's your girlfriend?" Touya asked, finally prying Ruby off of him. The energetic girl settled with holding onto his arm as Yukito blushed.  
  
"I'm not his girlfriend," the stunning brunnette besides him giggled; her green eyes flashed with amusement. "I'm an... aquaintance of Ruby's. Chaery Tsuki."  
  
"Chaery, this is Touya!" Ruby said, leaning onto his shoulder and causing him to grown. "My-"  
  
"FInish that sentance," Touya hissed. "And face the concequences..." This caused Chaery to laugh again. Before he could snap at her too, the bell rand, signalling the first period. Ruby reluctantly let go of his arm, and then four of them parted ways...  
  
_Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!_  
  
Meanwhile, at Seijyo Jr. High School, Sakura and best friend Tomoyo entered their new classroom. Chatting aimlessly, they got two desks beside each other at the back of the class, and waiting while the rest of the class came in and sat down as well. It was extremely noisy, as the teacher had not arrived yet.  
  
"Did Touya really do that?" Tomoyo asked; as a pass time, they sympathized with Touya's ex-girlfriends and sometimes made bets on how long new ones would last.  
  
"Yeah," Sakura nodded. "She ran out of the house crying, and when dad came home and asked why he didn't bring his girlfriend like he said he would, he said 'she didn't like the ribbons...' like he ALWAYS says..."  
  
"That's strange," Tomoyo muttered, but then she smiled. "But we'll worry about the mystery of the ribbons later. You owe me ten bucks!" Sakura groaned, hitting her head on the desk.  
  
"Hello Sakura," someone said from behind her; Tomoyo gasped.  
  
"Hello," Sakura cheered, not looking back. Instead she pulled her backpack into her lap and tried to find the money she had though she put in there...  
  
"Don't you remember me?" the voice prompted. Curiosity got the best of the young cherry blossom, and she peeked over her shoulder; the site made her gasp as well, and her bag drop to the floor forgotten as she stod up and embraced the person.  
  
"Eriol-kun!" Sakura said happily. "When did you get back from England?"  
  
"Not too long ago," he chuckled. "But this is a little more then a friendly visit... I'll explain later, alright?"  
  
"Alright," Sakura agreed warily, even though she wanted to know what was so important right then. Just then the teacher entered the room, so with one last smile, she sat back down. She sighed slightly; it was a looong time until lunch...  
  
_Dong... Dong... Dong..._  
  
"Thats the lunch bell," Chaery said as the bell rand some time later. It turned out that she and Touya shared the same second period; math. She had singled him out immediately, dragging him to a double desk in the back before explaining to him that he was the only person that she knew in the class besides a creep that wanted her phone number.  
  
"Great," Touya muttered as they both cleaned up their desk. "Well, I supposed the only bad thing that could happen now-"  
  
"Class!" the professor called over the noise, interrupting him. "I hope you all remember that these seats shall be yours for the rest of the year!"  
  
"Is that," he finished with a groan. Chaery grinned at him as she stood up.  
  
"Don't worry," she said cheerily. "I'm not clingy like Ruby; the only reason I pounced on you and dragged you back here as soon as class started was so that Ryo wouldn't ask me to sit with him."  
  
"So I was a part of a plot so that you wouldn't be stuck with some guy?" Touya asked, standing up as well. She nodded, and led the way out of the room. "So what am I? Chop liver?"  
  
"Hey, the only differences between the two of you is the first impressions," Chaery said, raising her hands in surrender. "But if your trying to tell me that I should of sat with the guy who asked for my phone number as he tried to feel me up instead of the guy who (wrongly) assumed that I was his friend's girlfriend, then I would have to say your crazy." Touya blinked.  
  
"Okay... he tried to do WHAT?"  
  
"He tried to feel me up," Chaery shrugged, entering the cafeteria. "Yukito said something about meeting up at the front doors, so we can get our lunches and meet them there."  
  
"I think your the crazy one, Chaery," Touya said, shaking his head as they got in line. "Letting a guy do that to you..."  
  
"I said he tried," Chaery laughed, putting food on to her tray. "At that moment, you walked into the classroom and then I pounced on you; hopefully he thinks we're going out or that your an over protective friend or something, and he will leave me alone."  
  
"Once again I am part of your plots," Touya sighed, pilling food on his tray as well. "But I severely doubt your my type, and most people would agree."  
  
"What?" Do you not like brunnettes?" Chaery asked, winking teasingly. "Or maybe you don't like girls who jump on you?"  
  
"I like girls," Touya said with a grin, paying for both of their lunches. "Who got ribbons for Christmas about three years ago." Chaery just stared at him as they walked towards the front doors.  
  
"Your right," she said, shaking her head. "I'm not your type... but not only have you proved that you have impossible standards, but also that you ARE crazy..." Touya laughed; she wasn't that bad...  
  
_Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!_  
  
The lunch bell at Sakura's school was greetng with cheers. She and Tomoyo packed up their note books, lingering behind the rest of the class. They didn't have to wait too long, as Eriol approached them.  
  
"What was it you wanted to tell me?" Sakura asked, looking at him. It was several moments before he met the cherry blossom's gaze, and several more before he spoke.  
  
"I'm just concerned," he said truthfully. "It is foolish of me to speak so soon, in case I am wrong, but if I am not, I'll feel guilty. The least I can do is ask you to be on your guard, and watch for anything strange." Before he could supply them with more answers, he turned on his heel and left. Sakura watched him leave, now more confused then ever, but Tomoyo was never discouraged.  
  
"I'm glad that I sold my old video camra now!" She said excitedly as they walked out of class and into the sea of students. "Now I have an excuse to get a new one! Oh, this is going to be so great! I can already imagine your first battle costume..." Tomoyo went starry-eyed as Sakura sighed.  
  
"He just told me to be careful Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said, walking outside. "It doesn't nessisarily mean that something is happening..."  
  
"Lets go to your house after school Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said pleasantly.  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked, eyeing her friend nervously.  
  
"I need to take your measurements of course!" Tomoyo said happily, as if proudly stating that two plus two equalled five. Then she blushed. "I wonder if Eriol-kun would let me make him battle costumes as well..." Now Sakura laughed.  
  
"Do you still have a crush on Eriol-kun?" Sakura sand, forgetting for a moment what he had said; she needed to be careful.  
  
"Iie!" Tomoyo shrieked, causing several people to stare. She was beat red. "Really Sakura... I always thought he would look good with you." Sakura laughed.  
  
"And here I was thinking you two were a match made in heaven!"  
  
_Brrrring, brring! Brrrring, brring!_  
  
"Cell phones should be banned," Chaery commented back at the university. Someone two tables over picked up their cell. "They are annoying."  
  
"I wouldn't mind having one," Ruby said with her normal smile; she sat beside Touya, across from Chaery. "They're cool!"  
  
"I could be wrong," Yukito whispered across the table to Touya. "But I think they are going to start arguing..."  
  
"We are not!" They both glared at Yukito. Touya grinned, listening to their heated chatter as Ruby and Chaery scolded Yukito for thinking that he knew what was happening.  
  
Something grabbed at his senses suddenly... a sparke of an aura, very close by...  
  
"Are you alright Touya?" He blinked; all three of them were staring at him.  
  
"I'm fine," he assured them. They didn't look to assured... "Hey Chaery, where did you say you came from?" It was lame, but they all went back to their lunches.  
  
"London England," she answered. "Why?" 


	3. London Moon

London Moon  
  
Touya sighed. His first week of school had been a tough one. He and Chaery had become friends, and it was a good thing too, because they both had a lot of homework, and could use the help. Yukito had too, and both of them were coming to his house this Saturday afternoon.  
  
But Touya's mind wouldn't let him be completely at ease with Chaery. Just yesterday, he had learned that Eriol Hiragizawa had returned from London, and Ruby had, too. What was it, London Week? The only person needed now was Misuki-sensei and they would have everyone, plus a creepy new girl that wasn't that creepy.  
  
_'With my luck,'_ Touya tought to himself. _'The brat will show up from Hong Kong next...'  
_  
"Oniichan!" he heard Sakura yell up to his room. "Yukito and some girl are here for you!"  
  
"Coming!" he called as he left his room with his books, and went down the stairs. He didn't feel like showing Chaery his room, so when he reached the two of them, he led them to the living room. He couldn't help but notice how natural the two of them looked together in their casual clothes...  
  
"Didn't you notice Touya?" Chaery pouted as they entered the living room. Setting his books down on the coffee table, he turned to look at her. Then he noticed that her hair was tied up in two high pig tails with dark blue ribbons.  
  
"Green ribbons," he muttered.  
  
"No," Chaery looked up at him, blinking in confusion; Yukito laughed silently. "They're blue... see? BLUE."  
  
"They're supposed to be green," Touya shrugged, and sat down. "Aqua green infact." Chaery stared at him, before sitting down huffily. Yukito wisely sat himself in between them.  
  
"You," she muttered, taking her books out of her bag. "Are impossible."  
  
"All in a days work," Touya replied with a grin. Yukito burst out laughing as Sakura came into the room with drinks for them all.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" Chaery snapped at him; Sakura glared at her, setting glasses down infront of them.  
  
"You two sound like an old married couple," Yukito sniggered.  
  
"We straightened it out that I wasn't his type as he was buying me lunch on the first day," she said; Sakura poured their drinks. "But he made it impossible for me to do a simple -joke- with his 'aqua green' remark..."  
  
"If your going to do the joke," Touya said to her. "Then you have to do it right. It's simple fact."  
  
"Fact my a-"  
  
"Is there anything else Sakura?" Yukito interrupted her. Sakura stood there now, with nothing else to do but glaring at Chaery. She jumped at her name being mentioned, and blushing, excused herself from the room.  
  
"Yukito," Chaery said dramatically. "My hero... you saved me from cussing infront of Touya's little sister... how brave you are!" both boys laughed, and for the next hour or so, they worked on their homework, helping each other out every now and then...  
  
_Crunch, crunch, crunch..._  
  
"Do you really think that they'll end up together?" Tomoyo asked; her and Sakura sat in the Kinomoto kitchen with Kero, listening carefully as Kero munched on an apple; Tomoyo had arrived twenty minutes after Yukito and Chaery had.  
  
"Yukito said that they acted like a married couple," Sakura said, nodding. "So yeah, I think they will... but I don't like her. She snapped at Yukito!"  
  
"She must be nice if she's their friend," Tomoyo pointed out with a kind smile. "Oh... and I bet you five dollars and a cake that they won't end up together."  
  
"Three dollars and four cakes," Sakura grinned at Tomoyo, sticking out her hand.  
  
"Deal," Tomoyo said, grasping it.  
  
_Clunk.  
_  
"Itai," Chaery swore, rubbing her foot. She had just dropped her text book. "Common guys... I need a break. I can finish the last questions in ten minutes... later."  
  
"Ten minutes?" Touya said, not looking up from his homework; he was a little over halfway done. "How will you manage that? You have as much homework as me!"  
  
"Actually I have more," Chaery said, picking dirt from under her nails. "But I'm a fast worker... a really fast worker."  
  
"We've noticed," Yukito grinned at her. He was about halfway done his homework too. "How about it Touya? I think we deserve a little break."  
  
"Fine..." Touya sighed, but put his work down. "Ten minutes, and then we're back to work."  
  
"Twenty," Chaery glared, leaning forwards to look around Yukito.  
  
"Fifteen," Touya said back.  
  
"Deal," Chaery was suddenly all smiles, and sat back. "Your an excellent haggler Touya."  
  
"Thank you," Touya smiled. Yukito and him sat back as well, and the three of them enjoyed a few moments of doing nothing...  
  
"You know what?" Yukito said, breaking their revine.  
  
"What?" Chaery and Touya both replied automatically, only half listening.  
  
"You two would be perfect for each other," that woke Touya up...  
  
"What!?" He said, sitting up straight and looking at his friend; Chaery didn't seem to be phased.  
  
"He's not my type," she said, as she stiffled a yawn. That surprised him, and Yukito too.  
  
"Then why exactly are you doing all that... flirting?" Touya asked, staring at her now.  
  
"I was flirting?" Chaery asked, looking at him lazily.  
  
"Pouncing on me... walking with me to the cafeteria everyday... hanging out with me," Touya named off the top of his head, still looking at her. "Coming here today... wearing ribbons in your hair... using me in your little 'plots'..."  
  
"I get the picture," Chaery stopped him, grinning. "And if I didn't know better, I would say that you wanted me to have been flirting..." Touya didn't even dignify this with an answer as he glared, "nah, you just seemed like a nice guy when Ruby was clinging to you, and Yukito was a nice guy, so I thought, 'what the hell! Lets make friends with them!' That isn't a crime, is it?"  
  
"No," Touya said, shaking his head. "But now I'm curious... what sort of guy -is- your type?"  
  
"You don't wanna know," Chaery laughed.  
  
"Why not?" Yukito asked; Chaery looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "What? Now I'm curious too!"  
  
"My standards are even more impossible then Touya's," Chaery shrugged, pulling her homework back into her lap. Yukito took it away from her, and she glared at him.  
  
"Well?" Touya said.  
  
"Well what?" she said back, trying to get her homework that Yukito put behind his back.  
  
"What are your standards?" Touya asked, grinning. Chaery sighed, and flopping down, resting her legs over top of Yukito's.  
  
"He has to be a certain height, with a certain colour eyes, and certain shade of hair," Chaery started. "His hair has to be a certain length, with a certain hair style, and he has to have this certain smile..."  
  
"Your right," Touya agreed with her. "Your standards are more impossible then mine... so, who's the lucky guy?"  
  
"Nani?" Chaery leaned on her elbows, and looked at the two of them.  
  
"It's obvious that its already a 'certain' guy," Yukito supplied the answer, putting her homework on the table. "Because you probably saw him in school or something... so, who is it? Do we know him?"  
  
"You two are worse then girls," Chaery replied, rolling her eyes. She sat properly, and turned her back to them. Just as Touya thought she was going to say some snide remark about it being none of their business, she grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it up her back carefully. This gesture wasn't anticipated, and left Touya with a slight pink tinge to his cheeks and Yukito a lovely shade of red, but it revealed the tattoo of a familiar looking, silver-haired angel infront of a large cresent moon, with the kenji for 'tsuki' between her shoulder blades, partcially out of view because of her shirt and bra.  
  
"T-that's him?" Touya said once he found his voice. Thankfully, Chaery dropped her shirt and turned to face them again.  
  
"That's a more romanticized version of him," Chaery said, looking at them both. "I just handed the tattoo guy his picture and told him to do him as an angel, and that I didn't care what it ended up like as long as it was similar... are you okay Yukito?"  
  
"F-fine..." Yukito managed to say; he refused to meet her eyes.  
  
"You sure?" Chaery asked, her voice filled with concern. She touched his forehead with the back of her hand. "Your burning up!"  
  
"I'm fine!" Yukito said quickly. "Honestly!"  
  
"Awright..." Chaery said slowly, standing up. "Well, I'm jus' going to go to the washroom... I'll be right back!" She stood up and left, both of them watching her leave.  
  
"Yukito!" Touya mocked in a high-pitched voice, feeling his friend's forehead. "Your burning up!" Yukito's cheeks turned an even more brilliant shade of red, and Sakura walked into the room, Kero on her shoulder and Tomoyo behind her.  
  
"Hows the homework group doing?" Tomoyo asked pleasantly.  
  
"Just fine," Touya said with a grin. His grin grew as Yukito grabbed his drink and gulped it down, almost choking.  
  
"Are you okay Yukito-san?" Sakura asked worridly. She felt his forehead like Chaery and Touya had, and frowned. "Your burning up."  
  
"Don't worry," Touya assured her, slapping Yukito's back. Yukito smiled at him greatfully. "He's just got something called infac-" he never got to finish as Yukito kicked his shin, and interrupted him.  
  
"It's just a little stuffy in here, that's all," he said, a smile plastered on his lips. "Nothing to worry about!"  
  
"Okay," Sakura said, sitting down. "So... who was that girl?"  
  
"Yeah," Tomoyo agreed, sitting down as well. "I've never seen her around."  
  
"Transfer student," Touya explained. The red which had started to leave Yukito's face had suddenly come back. "Her name is Chaery Tsuki... you know, she has this tattoo-" Yukito kicked him again, but didn't interrupt this time. Touya just took a sip of his own drink, and set it back down.  
  
"I didn't see a tattoo," Kero pipped up for the first time. "Was it of anything cool? Snake? Dragon? Yin-yang?"  
  
"Why don't you tell them Yukito?" Touya said with a smirk. If possible, Yukito turned redder. "After all, you were closer then me..."  
  
"It was... um..." Yukito stumbled over the right words to use. "Well..."  
  
"Yes?" Sakura leaned forwards slightly, and Kero took flight, coming to sit down on Chaery's homework. Yukito seemed determinded to look at anything but the people around them. Tomoyo giggled suddenly, and stood up. She walked over to Touya, and leaned to whisper in the boy's ear.  
  
"Is it something really embarassing?" the girl asked him. "Like... a hentai picture?"  
  
"Iie," Touya shook his head. "It was more the..." he coughed lightly, "possitioning, that has him flustered." Yukito glared slightly, and Sakura blinked in confustion. Both Kero and Tomoyo found it equally as funny as he did though. The pair of them spent the better part of five minutes guessing what it could be in Touya's ear, Sakura getting more confused with each answer.  
  
"I'm back!!" Chaery said suddenly, cutting off one of Kero's guesses. He hid behind Touya's back to avoid any questions, and tried to find somewhere less noticable to hide as the guest walked back into the room. "Miss me?"  
  
"Of course miss high and mighty," Touya snorted. His eyes twinkled mischeviously. "You know... I was thinking, cut your mystery guy's hair and it would almost be Yukito."  
  
Chaery sat down between Touya and Yukito, Sakura glaring at her again and Tomoyo eyeing her. She herself eyed Yukito, who squirmed slightly under her gaze, before turning back to Touya who was trying to stop himself from laughing at his friend's predicament.  
  
"Nah," she shook her head, her pigtails swaying. "Yukito is cuter then my mystery guy. Now, I've got ten more minutes of homework to do, then I have to choose between talking to the young ladies over there or helping you two." Humming under her breathe, she pulled her homework into her lap, and continued to work on it without another word.  
  
"This is Chaery," Touya said, shaking his head but starting on his homework again too. Wordlessly, Yukito started on his as well, his face simmering down. Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other, and then collected the glasses. Sakura made sure to slip close to Touya so that Kero could hide behind her as they left.  
  
_Tmp. Tmp. Tmp. Tmp._  
  
"She seems really nice," Tomoyo said, walking beside Sakura.  
  
"I don't know..." Sakura said with a frown. "I don't like her... it's like she's hiding something..."  
  
"What could she be hiding?" Tomoyo asked as they entered the kitchen. Kero sat down on the counter, looking at them.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan is right," he agreed. "She is nice, and your brother is getting some of his magic back, right? He woulda been able to sense if she had magic or somethin'. Heck, you woulda been able to sense it too, kiddo!"  
  
"I know..." Sakura nodded, leaning against the counter. "It's just that... something was off. I think I should tell Eriol-kun."  
  
"Theres no need," Kero said with a sigh. "Your brother said that she had a tattoo, right?"  
  
"Right," Sakura nodded, looking at Kero.  
  
"Well, then if it was anyone to worry about," Kero started. "It would of been a symbol or something, but I'm sure he would of told us that. And if it were anyone with ancient magic, which I highly doubt, then Clow Reed probably met up with them at some point in time, and he always marks his enemies with a symbol as well. Heck, even Yue has a tattoo on his back."  
  
"Really?" Tomoyo said, astonished at this; who would think that Yue would sit through the task of getting a tattoo! "What of?"  
  
"The kenji of the word 'tsuki'." 


	4. The Perfect, the Perky, and the Game

The Perfect, the Perky, and the Game

Its amazing how fast things can happen. One week, Sakura was worrying about a new girl is Yukito's life, the next week about her homework, and the next, about the bet with Tomoyo. Eriol had been friendly, though he didn't mention anything about the 'real' reason why he came back; she could usually find him looking around, trying to see or sense something.

Right now, she was roller blading through the park. It was late in the afternoon, so she travelled more slowly then usual, so that she wouldn't trip over fallen branches. That's when she heard it... a soft hum. Sakura paused, straining to make out the foriegn noise.  
  
There it was again; broken notes of a strange song, coming from the playground. She skated towards the noise. The closer she came, the closer the humming came to completion, fitting together into a lovely song.

It didn't take her long to reach the park, and when she got there, she paused again. There, sitting on one of the swings, was Chaery... or was it? It looked like Chaery, but maybe the darkness was affecting her eyesight. The girl's hair seemed longer, darker, and her perfect poise radiated power and elegance. At the same time though, she looked very sad, very frail...  
  
Sakura also couldn't seem to muster up all the hatred she felt for Chaery.

"Hello," she said cautiously. The girl jumped, looking up from the ground. No, it definitely wasn't Chaery... this girl had dark, crimson eyes, and lips red as blood.

"Hello Mistress," the girl nodded shyly.

"M-my name is Sakura," Sakura said nervously. "Who are you?"  
  
"It's unimportant right now," the girl said, standing up. She wore a beautiful gown of dark blues and blacks that accented her entire body. "What is important is that you train your mind... and try to eliminate as many weaknesses that you have as possible."

"What?" Sakura blinked. This wasn't something you would expect to hear from a perfect stranger. "What do you mean?" The girl smiled at her warmly, showing two, sharp fangs. Sakura backed away.

"Do not fear me," she said calmly. "For you must trust me." Sakura nodded warily, hoping that she wasn't getting herself into anything dangerous. The girl sat back down, looking to the sky. "People can't be perfect... they can eliminate any, if not all, of their weaknesses, but they shall never be perfect. With every weakness you eliminate, you create a new one. However, this is just one more weakness in the entire sum of things... Nevertheless, the more weaknesses you eliminate, the bigger the additional grows. You can be the most powerful, most fearless, and most loved person in the world... but that would just mean that you would have a weakness equal to all the power, to all the fearlessness, and to all the love... and that can be great. What of you, Mistress Sakura? What is it that frightens you?"

"M-me?" Sakura forced a laugh; she was confused. "Well... I... I fear what I don't know..."

"That explains why you still fear me," the girl chuckled. She stayed silent for a moment, her gaze returning to the ground, then began to sing. Her words were incoherent, but her voice was beautiful. She could give Tomoyo a run for her money, except... the girl's voice lacked a certain passion and confidence that Tomoyo had when she sung.

"What... what are you doing?" Sakura asked. The girl jumped again, and looked up.

"Do you like games?" she asked unexpectedly. Sakura stared at her. "I love them... especially games when you play someone who isn't yourself. You can be perfect, fearless, loved, without weakness. Like those perfect cheerleaders who everyone loves, who get perfect grades. They have perfect families, perfect boyfriends... perfect everything."

"Where are you going with this?" Sakura asked, confused now more then ever; the girl laughed.  
  
"It doesn't matter Mistress," she shook her head. "Just... watch out for the people who are playing the game, and the people who live in real life, okay? It is actually very easy to spot the players when you figure it out..." Once again, the girl stood up. This time, something other than her dress caught Sakura's eye; the pendant she wore around her neck. It was a black hourglass. "We will meet again, Mistress Sakura... until then, can you tell Cerberus that the game is being played again?" Sakura nodded.  
  
Turning soundlessly, she walked away, her dress cloaking her in the falling darkness.  
And Sakura watched her, a small feeling of dread entering her heart.

_Bang!_

Twenty minutes later Sakura crashed into her room, almost flattening Kero to her bed.

"Whoa!" Kero said, narrowly dodging her. "What's wrong Kiddo?"

"I... Saw..." Sakura panted. Kero looked at her with concern.

"Are you alright Sakura-san?" he asked, sitting down on her bed beside her.

"I'm fine, arigato," Sakura puffed. She laid down for a moment, catching her breath, then sat up and looked at Kero. "I saw something strange."  
  
"What was it?" Kero said with a grin. "A monster? Oooouu... maybe the penguin king came to life!"

"Kero-chan!" Sakura whined. "I'm serious! When I was going through the park, I saw a girl, and she told me a bunch of stuff about weaknesses and what-not, and then she told me to tell you that 'the game is being played again'... what does that mean Kero-chan?"  
  
"The game...?" Kero faltered, and flew over to the window. He stared at the moon with a frown, thoughts tumbling through his mind.

_'Now that I think of it...'_ he thought to himself. _'This is the same time of year that she left... but, why would she want to play the game?'_

"Sakura!" Touya said, poking his head into the room, it's your turn to make dinner! And be sure to make extra; Yukito is over."

"Not now Oniichan," Sakura snapped at him. "Kero and I are talking!"

"Nothing that can't be discussed later," Touya said, inviting himself into the room. Yukito followed with caution.

"Oh, where's your girlfriend?" Sakura said, in vain attempt to make him leave.

"Chaery isn't my girlfriend, and she isn't here," Touya answered calmly, though Yukito blushed lightly. "I dunno where she is... probably at home."  
  
"Yue," Kero interrupted.

"What?" all three of them said, looking at him. Kero looked directly at Yukito.

"I need to tell Yue something," he repeated, perfectly serious. Yukito closed his eyes, and wings grew from his back. They blocked him from view for a few moments, and when they disappeared, revealed the Moon Guardian, Yue.

"What is it Cerberus?" Yue said calmly, a hint if irritation in his voice.

"She's back," Kero answered, crossing his arms. Yue looked at him long and hard.

"This is no time for jokes, Cerberus," Yue remarked, almost glaring. Touya sat down on Sakura's bed with his sister, just as confused as she was.

"This isn't a joke, Yue," Kero said sharply. "She's back, and she's going for another game."

"I would have sensed her, Cerberus," Yue hissed. "Do not play me for a fool. Maybe you were just having a dream."

"I didn't see her," Kero countered. "Sakura did. Have you forgotten how powerful she is? I haven't sensed her, but it's perfectly logical. Clow Reed barely blinked an eye when he told us that she had gone, and while you were off doing whatever he told me that we would meet her again. After all, she had promised to teach Sakura."

"She's a traitor," Yue said, once again perfectly calm with only a hint of irritation. He looked back to the ground. "She doesn't deserve to-"

"Don't give me that, Yue," Cerberus glared at him, but seemed determined not to yell. "I was only telling you that she was back, so that you could be aware that your part in the game WILL come, whether you like it or not."

"I refuse to fight her," Yue said, his wings reappearing.

"Then you lose, simple as that," Kero shrugged. "But you have no choice in the matter; you were created to play your part in the game, and you will play it." Yue didn't answer him, only transformed back into Yukito. Yukito stood there, eyes glazed over, looking at them all.

"Well?" he asked, just as confused as Sakura and Touya. "What happened?"

"Kero-chan," Sakura asked. "What is this... game that you're going to play?"  
  
"You remember when you were a Cardcaptor?" Kero said; Sakura nodded. "That's the game. Collecting the cards, and fighting Yue. It's slightly different when played just for fun, but that's the basic jist of it."

"So..." Sakura frowned. "I have to recollect all the cards?"

"No," Kero shook his head. "No, you do basically nothing. You do have to watch over all the Star Cards, and make sure they don't cause too much havoc... but other then that, nothing at all."

"Who was that girl you kept on mentioning?" Touya asked.

"An ol' friend of ours," Kero said, sitting yoga-style in mid air. "Sakura saw her in the park... be watching out for her, okay?"

"Right," Sakura nodded; then something sprang to mind. "Is this what Eriol-kun was talking about?"

"No," Kero shook his head. "Eriol would have no clue what was happening; Clow Reed erased any and all memories of her before he died. Said that he wouldn't need them in his next life... and without her, memories of the game are pretty worthless, more like sketchy plans then anything else."

"Okay... so, the game has begun?" Sakura asked.

"No," Kero shook his head. "It doesn't begin until you start it." Abruptly, the doorbell rang, and Kero glared at Sakura's open door. "We have to do it now... but we can't be interrupted."

"Touya and I will answer the door," Yukito offered. Touya nodded, and stood up.

_Ding! Dong!_

Touya opened the door as soon as he got to it, and was surprised when someone fell on top of him. As soon as he regained his balance, he looked at what was in his arms... Or, to be correct, who.

"Chaery?" he said, bewildered. She moaned slightly, and pushed out of his embrace. Wobbling, she leaned onto the wall. Touya closed the door.

"Are you okay?" Yukito asked, worry etched on his face.

"I'm just... really tired," Chaery yawned. She rubbed at her eyes, and almost fell to the ground, Yukito catching her in time. "I... I didn't think I would make it home... and your house was the closest, Touya..." she yawned again, "sorry if I'm being an inconvenience... I can try to go home..."

"You're not being an inconvenience," Touya lied with a forced smile. He tried to think of a way to be polite, shove her out the door, and not end up worried that he sent his friend out to collapse on the street all in a few sentences. Thankfully, Yukito came to his rescue.

"Touya is busy here," he said, smiling at Chaery as she tried to stand up on her own. "But I was just heading home... why don't I walk with you?"

"That would be nice..." Chaery smiled at both of them. "Thank you..." Yukito smiled at Touya as well, and led her out of the door.

"We'll see you tomorrow Touya," he called over his shoulder. Touya gave a small wave, then closed the door. Leaning on it, he sighed.

"That was close..."  
  
_Thunk._

Sakura stared at the magical book lying on the floor. Her staff was in her hand, and her mirror had a new, strange glow in it, but what she just did seemed too... weird to think about.  
  
"Don't worry about it kiddo," Kero reassured her. He was sitting by the open window. "Everything will be fine... just look into your mirror whenever you want to check up on them."  
  
"Right," Sakura nodded. She knelt down and picked up the book. Hugging it to her chest, she tried to make sense of what she had just done.

She had released the cards.

"Sakura," Kero said softly. He flew over and patted her back. "There, there... they are still yours, don't worry, okay? And I'll make sure that nothing bad happens to them... okay?

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, looking up at him.

"I have to go too, Sakura," Kero said sadly. Sakura looked back down to the ground.

"This is all happening too fast..." she muttered. "Can't you wait a week, and explain everything to me?"

"No," Kero shook his head. "I have to leave straight away... but you'll see me in the last little bit. You have to be present when the last battle happens."

Sakura nodded, though her mind was numb. She wanted to sleep now... think about all this chaos in the morning.

"You'll be fine kiddo... you'll be just fine..."

Before he left, Kero guided her to bed, and tucked her in. She still had her staff and book in her arms, but he left them there. With one final look around the room he had called his home for so long now, he left through the open window.


	5. Red Eyes

Red Eyes

Yukito and Chaery walked in silence, Yukito ready to catch her if she fell. She wobbled along, but kept her balance well, managing to cast him a weak smile. He could barely remember why he was embarrassed whenever he had been around her for those three weeks prior, a reminder of her bare back not entering his mind.

They had only walked a couple of blocks when she tripped over a bit of uneven pavement, and he caught her again. For some reason, he could feel Yue wanting to come out, but he fought the sudden urge to collapse into darkness and let the moon guardian take over. He probably only thought it was Sakura hurt or something. He could wait.

"Are you alright?" Yukito asked, steadying her. She looked up at him weakly, and for the first time he realised that her eyes were red. "Were you crying?" She didn't answer, just pushed away from him, and continued to stumble along.

"We're almost there..." she murmured. "I don't need anymore help..."

"It's all right," Yukito said gently, smiling at her; she didn't look at him. "I'll walk you to your door. I know what it's like to collapse in the middle of no where... I used to do it all the time a couple of years ago." A hint of a smile graced her lips, making her look much more pleasant then before. Silently, Yukito studied her from the corner of his eye.  
  
On first glance she could be mistaken for stunning or even breath-taking, but upon closer look, she was more plain. She didn't seek as much glamour as other girls, settling for just a little bit of make up (of what kind Yukito couldn't tell you) and clothes that made her seem just a little bit overdressed for the weather. Her eyes on the other hand, were pure green at one of it's darkest hues, that would drown unaware peoples in their depths. More often than not they looked sad, with age and wisdom behind sparkles, like a mask... but that could of just been part of the beauty behind them.

_If_ you wanted to get really picky, her brown hair was kind of dry, and had split ends.

"What are you staring at?" She grinned at him cheekily, her attempts at teasing him ruined by another large yawn.

"Nothing," he shook his head. "So... where do you live again?"

_Dong... Dong... Dong..._

Yukito and Touya lingered behind as long as possible the next day, waiting for Chaery. It was an unspoken rule that the four of them (Yukito, Touya, Ruby and Chaery) meet before school; it was also a fact that Ruby, though tolerated Chaery and respected her, didn't like the girl one bit. Nope, not at all.

But even Ruby was starting to get worried when Chaery didn't show up on time. The girl shared first period with her, and they chatted together to pass the time in the class.

In second period, Touya was thinking about just skipping class and dragging Yukito with him, as Yukito knew where she lived, so they could check up on their friend.  
  
By lunch, the trio felt little better. They tried not to pretend that nothing was wrong; Ruby plastering herself to Touya like usual, Touya trying to pry her away like usual, and Yukito just laughing at the two, as usual.

But they all breathed a sign of relief when Chaery showed up halfway through lunch, sitting down beside Yukito.

"And _where_ have you been?" Touya asked, shoving Ruby out of his lap for a third time.  
  
"I overslept, Dad," Chaery said teasingly. Yukito was looking at her closely, and when she smiled at him, he noticed that, once again, her eyes were a little red... "What's up with you? Have my captivating looks been dazzling you all night?"  
  
"No offence," Touya said with a grin. "But your not that attractive." Chaery glared at him, and Ruby giggled behind her hand.

_Oit, oit. Oit, oit._

That afternoon, Sakura met with Tomoyo and Eriol in the park. The three of them stood on the bridge, discussing what had happened the night before. The steady drip of water into the lake was eerie, but they ignored it the best they could.  
  
"I can't think of anything like this," Eriol admitted. "Besides when you were a Cardcaptor, of course..."

"Was letting the cards go such a good idea?" Sakura asked desperately, frowning.

"Cerberus was all right with it," Eriol said reassuringly, smiling at her. "I'm sure it's perfectly fi-" Before he could finish speaking, the water all around them soared sky high.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo said shakily. Sakura followed her line of vision to see the strangest thing -- herself. Sakura watched herself as she raised a sword into the air, and cut through the water. The water slip perfectly, before a mermaid rose out of it, looking mad.

"Yes, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura said weakly.

"What's happening?"

"I... I don't know..." Sakura answered. Eriol was silent, watching as the Sakura-look-alike tried to cut the mermaid.  
  
"Sakura," a familiar voice said, causing Sakura to jump. Turning around, she saw Cerberus, wings folded around him delicately. "Are you trying to say you can't figure out what's happening?"

"Kero-chan!" Sakura said happily, rushing over to him and enveloping him in a hug. "I miss you already... wait, are you trying to tell me that this is the game?"  
  
"The game passes by very quickly, Sakura," Cerberus nodded. "Observe... what cards do you see?" Sakura back at the scene; Eriol smiled at her encouragingly, as did Tomoyo, before she examined the fight.

"Mirror," she whispered, "and Sword... they're fighting Watery..." As she spoke, Mirror tapped Watery with Sword, and obediently Watery and the others turned back into cards and slipped off into shadows. "She... she has three cards?"

"Four, actually," Cerberus corrected. "Soon enough, you'll have your Star Cards back... Until then, sit tight, and train your mind, alright?" Sakura nodded numbly as Cerberus backed away. For a moment, she thought she saw bright red eyes in the shadows, but no -- it must have been a trick of the light. "Good-bye, Sakura."

"Bye, Kero-chan..."


End file.
